Are We Forgetting Something
by The-Fun-In-Funeral
Summary: We all know Jasper tends to absorb other people's emotions. But what happens when he's left alone with the oh so sexy Emmett. You'd be amazed how crazy even the straightest guys can act when lust is involved. Em/Jas, cursing, semi-crack!fic


This is my first story so I hope you like it, constructive comments are very welcome but all flames will be ignored :) xx

**Jasper**

When I'd met Alice in that small country diner, I knew she would change my life. At first I thought she would be my mate and finally show me what love what really about; after what happened with Maria love was pretty important to me. And while Alice was very enthusiastic about me and even 'us', her focus was on a group of vampires living a rather peculiar lifestyle.

They fed on animal blood instead of human. I thought it was just weird but Alice said if we were going to live like humans we probably shouldn't be eating them. I went along with it, it was hard but she's all I had; I didn't want to lose her. She told me she'd seen many a vision on us living with them, becoming a family. I was reluctant at first, but if she wanted it, I figured I should give it to her. She'd done so much for me, after all; she'd given me hope when I had none.

So we set off to find them. We searched all over America, trying to find any leads on where they might be. Until one day she had a vision. She saw Carlisle, the father of sorts, in a hospital. Pretty average, we'd known he was a doctor for a while now. But then the receptionist spoke over the P.A saying "Could Dr. Carlisle Cullen please report to the front desk, thank you". Now that we had a name, we looked him up on a computer at the library and away we went. Where? To the town of Forks, Washington State.

Soon we caught their scent, knowing it had to be them because the smell was incredibly delicious and yet not at all edible. Alice took off as excited at ever, I just trailed lazily behind her, not really caring. She'd learnt a fair bit about these _Cullen's_ and I knew to watch my thoughts because one of them was a mind reader. Keeping that in mind, we arrived at their door.

"Gosh Jas, I'm nervous; aren't you _nervous_?"

"I'm only here because you saw it in a vision and I can't change the future. Figure I might as well just go along with it."

"You mean you're not excited?"

"If I say I _am_ will you knock already?" She rolled her eyes and knocked on the door of their three story house house; of course they could hear everything we were saying but it was polite.

In less than a second a caramel-haired woman opened the door with a friendly smile.

"Hi." Alice started. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper; can we live with you?"

"_Real_ subtle, Alice." I sighed under my breath. "What she means to say is that she can see the future and apparently we're gonna be all new age Brady Bunch so... yeah." Then who I assumed to be Carlisle came out of nowhere and stood next to... Esme?

"You can see the future?" He asked with fascination.

"Yeah, but what I see depends on peoples decisions. If someone changes their mind the vision changes. Jasper's an empath."

"Really?" He was very curious.

"I can sense and alter people's emotions. I also absorb them sometimes if they're too strong, so if you're gonna have sex don't do it within a two mile radius. Things will get _very_ awkward, _very_ fast." I flashed an innocent smile and 'Esme' laughed.

"I love you both already, of course you _must_ stay with us." She pulled us both into a hug and her giddiness with Alice's was starting to creep me out.

"Yay Jasper! Way to seal the deal." She cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"Well Al I guess this is why we met. You're just too creepy without me." She slapped my arm and pouted, but I knew she wasn't really mad. "Love you too." I muttered.

**Emmett**

When two strangers rocked up at our door saying how they were supposed to live with us I was pretty excited. Alice seemed like she'd make things interesting and Jasper was _just_ my type of guy. We'd be close, I'd make sure of it. I rushed downstairs to introduce myself and the others followed suit. Rose and Jasper hit it off right away, I mean they looked like twins for a start, but they acted like it too. They both had the sarcasm and the gorgeousness and bad-ass attitude that was somehow very appealing. And no you're not mistaken, I called Jasper gorgeous; because he totally is. The smooth pale skin that comes with this life worked so beautifully with his golden wavy hair that fell into his eyes. Speaking of I could see that both he and Alice were vegetarian like us. He looked strong but not at all athletic or intimidating. He was the kind of person that made you want to faint and confess undying love to.

Anyhoo, he and Rose were talking and somewhere in the conversation she mentioned her last name was Hale. He was all "Hale? As in h-a-l-e?"

"Yeah..."

"O. M. G, so _that's_ why we're so freaky similar." She caught on and gasped.

"No... are we...?"

"Related? Yah, you're my niece!" Her eyes widened and she hugged him _really_ tightly.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I actually have a _living relative_. Are you _sure_?" He nodded.

"I was curious to see if I had 'living relatives' and looked up this family tree thingamajig and it said I had a niece named Rosalie Hale. Think _this_ is proof enough you're her." He said, gesturing between them. The similarities _were_ uncanny.

"Wow." She hugged him again, not letting go; and we all knew she loved him as much as Esme.

But enough about that. Soon Alice and Jasper were all settled in to life in the Cullen family. They each had their own rooms because coincidentally Esme had allowed for any more children she might 'adopt'. Alice was a very kind and happy girl, she flitted around the house trying to get to know us all as best as she could. I really liked her a lot, she kind of reminded me of myself... only feminine and with out the- um, never mind.

Jasper however, kept to himself and didn't really speak unless spoken to. He wasn't _shy_ or antisocial, he just seemed content within himself and didn't feel the need to jump about everywhere like Alice. I'd learnt that he's a cancerian. I can't speak for the others but I am a very strong believer of astrology, and he seems to fit the cancer traits perfectly. He's strong and hard on the outside but soft and gentle on the inside; just like a crab you see. Empathy aside, he's very compassionate and although he appears indifferent if any of us are upset or troubled he's the first to lend a hand. _Especially_ with Rose. Those two are like peas in a pod, it never ceases to amaze me.

Now I know this may sound strange but I find myself growing more and more attracted to him. I _really_ like him. So much that sometimes I have to try desperately not to think about him because with Edward around... well, you can guess how embarrassing _that_ would be.

Soon enough Esme had said she needed to hunt. Everyone else agreed that they should too, but I knew Jasper wouldn't go because he'd hunted two days before, so I said I was fine. Carlisle was at work so that left just me and Jas all alone. The hunt would last at _ least_ the whole weekend so as soon as they were gone I was knocking on Jasper's door.

"Come on in Em." I got tingles just from him calling me that, gosh I'm going crazy.

"Hey." I said casually, sitting next to him on the unused bed.

"Hey." He replied suspiciously, of course my feelings would be confusing to him.

"Whatcha doooin'?" I drawled childishly, letting my nerves get the best of me. He looked at me perplexedly, trying to figure out what was up.

"Not much. Are you okay?"

"You should know." He smiled.

"I know that you're lusting after something and since I'm the only one here..." I gaped at him.

"Are you _suggesting_ that I'm lusting after you? Ha, that's crazy!"

"And _that's_ denial." He retorted, smirking. If I could, I knew I'd be blushing. He smiled sympathetically. "Look Emmett, I'm not blind. I'm an empath remember? I know how you feel."

"Is it that obvious?" I cringed. He put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"It's hard to miss. Lust whenever I run a hand through my hair, Embarrassment when I compliment you in any way; Nerves if I ever look at you... It's okay, Em, I understand."

"You do." God bless the woman who gave birth to this glorious man.

"Of course, the heart wants what the heart wants." He shrugged and flashed an easy smile. I couldn't help but fall even more for him.

**Jasper**

The love I felt from him increased tenfold. Wow, never would have guessed Emmett of all people to... swing that way, if ya know what I'm saying. He's just so boyish and _strong_ and _**manly**_ and _**hot**_ and- fuck! What the hell am I thinking!

Did I just call him hot!

It's true though, I'd tap that any time- shit, what's happening to me? I _must_ be absorbing his feelings for _me._ I can't _really_ think all this, besides I know for a fact that I look damn adorable when I'm confused so it's perfectly reasonable for his lust to be growing so fast.

"Jas? Are you okay?"

Without a clear thought in my head I pounced! As fast as lightning I had him pinned on my bed with my lips attacking his. He moaned softly and pulled me closer. That sent me even further into insanity; I ripped his shirt clean off and latched onto his nipple, nibbling and sucking on the pink flesh.

"What are you doing?" He asked in surprise, but I heard the deep pleasure I was giving him in his tone.

"I said I... absorb others... emotions..." I mumbled between slightly wet kisses that got closer and closer to the bulge in his pants.

"I'm sorry, but you're not helping the lust go away."

"Neither are you." I didn't care for conversation, I just wanted in his pants. I ran my nose along the length of his jean-clad cock and bit down roughly. He couldn't make a sound, he was holding his breath so he wouldn't scream. By the feelings surging through him I knew it must have been hard. I undid the buttons and lowered the zipper before gripping both his jeans and boxers and pulling them off. I felt my eyes turn black at the sight of him butt naked on my bed. I licked my lips and took his impressive member in my mouth. No gentle touches or loving whispers; just pure, uncontrollable lust. I glanced up to see his eyes were squeezed shut and his head was rolled back in ecstasy. He sighed and whimpered but kept relatively quiet. I would have been offended if I couldn't feel how much he _really_ enjoyed it.

I licked, sucked and bit all the sensitive spots; fondled his balls and played with the head. He was about seven inches, cut, and had to be one of the sexiest guys I'd ever been with. Now, I'm not gay. I'm definitely into girls; but we've all experimented at least _once_ right? Anyway, I felt him get impossibly harder, and wanked him with my hand in rhythm with my mouth. His deep breathing turned to gasp after gasp and soon I felt venomous semen flood my mouth. I swallowed, milking him for all he had until he softened enough to fall from my lips. I kissed my way up his body and pressed my lips to his passionately. I laid my head on his chest, waiting for the euphoric high to wear off so I could go back to normal.

Soon enough I was me again and he just sat there, watching me in amazement. He'd put his pants back on but sadly his shirt was no longer with us.

"_Jasper_... you weren't kidding about the emotionally absorbent thing." I smiled.

"Sorry, I get all kinds of crazy when lust is involved. You know, I feel like we're forgetting something."

"Like what?" He asked.

But then it hit us...

"ALICE!"


End file.
